1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to ultrasonic transducers and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a capacitive micromachined ultrasonic transducer and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Micromachined ultrasonic transducers (MUTs) may convert electrical signals into ultrasonic signals, or may convert ultrasonic signals into electrical signals. Such MUTs are classified, depending on conversion methods which correspond thereto, into piezoelectric MUTs (PMUTs), capacitive MUTs (CMUTs), magnetic MUTs (MMUTs), etc. Among these, CMUTs have been drawing attention in the fields of medical image diagnostic apparatuses and sensors.